english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Sands
Tara Sands (born September 20, 1975) is an American actress, television host and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Anna Kyoyama in Shaman King and Mokuba Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Barbie: dreamhouse adventures (2018) - Dreamhouse Door (ep1) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Beach Girl#2 (ep3), Circe *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Nancy 'Movies' *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse: The Amaze Chase (2014) - Summer Gordon 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (2017) - Grape Mermaid *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2013-2015) - Summer Gordon *Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde (2018) - Danessa Deer *Tom Hanks' Electric City (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Child Jintan *Berserk (2002-2003) - Charlotte's Assistant, Court Lady 1 (ep10), Young Boy *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Tobisuke *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Namida Suzumeno, Tsuru Itoi (ep4) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Q/Kyusaku Yumeno *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Kana, Weather Lady *Disney Stitch! (2011-2012) - Audrey (ep28), Boy 2 (ep26), Student (ep27), Yokai 3 (ep28) *Gate Keepers (2001) - Additional Voices *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Kippie *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Baby (Announced), Death 13 (Announced) *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Lotte's Mother (ep16), Woodward, Additional Voices *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Edward Grant *One Punch Man (2016) - Konbu Infinity (ep6), Woman (ep5) *Pokémon (1998-1999) - Bulbasaur, Assunta (ep82), Cissy, Clefable, Clefairy, Jeanette Fisher (ep77), Katrina (ep69), Marissa (ep89), Melanie (ep10), Melissa (ep77), Oddish, Ritchie, Ruby (ep96) *Pokémon: Advanced (2003-2004) - Anita (ep15), Rita (ep12) *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Eliza (ep7), Marius (ep36), Princess Sara *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001-2002) - Bulbasaur, Ephraim (ep21), Jasmine (ep51), Keegan (ep33), Koume (ep26), Malachi (ep7), Ralph (ep19), Young Simon (ep38) *Pokémon: Master Quest (2002-2003) - Alice Telesu (ep51), Andrea (ep4), Calista (ep25), Christopher (ep7), Dayton (ep3), Egan (ep31), Krystal (ep33), Lokoko (ep23), Ranger Mason (ep55), Rita (ep9), Ritchie, Satchel (ep53), Tammy (ep40) *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000-2001) - Benny (ep30), Bugsy (ep28), Bulbasaur, Mariah (ep21), Rochelle (ep4), Wilhomena (ep16) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Kotono Sarashina *Sailor Moon (2015) - Yumemi Yumeno/Veena (ep28) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003) - Andera (ep10), Santera *Seven of Seven (2004) - Hayashiba *Shaman King (2003-2005) - Anna Kyoyama *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Shun Morihata *Sonic X (2003) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Luigi *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Dragon Kid's Manager (ep9), Mary Myers (ep9), Ms. Violet (ep14), Tomoe Kaburagi *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Ami Nagose (ep9), Hikari Mikitoji (ep9), Saki Adashino (ep12) *Ultraman (2019) - Rena Sayama, Little Girl (ep7) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2002) - Mokuba Kaiba 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Ash's Bulbasaur 'Movies' *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Mokuba Kaiba 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Chrono *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Kari Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Kari Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Kari Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Kari Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Kari Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Kari Kamiya *Flavors of Youth (2018) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Carolina, Karla Mitchum *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon 4Ever (2002) - Young Professor Oak *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Bianca *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Ash's Bulbasaur *Pokémon The Movie: Destiny Deoxys (2005) - Tory Lund *Pokémon The Movie 2000 (2000) - Maren, Ash's Bulbasaur *Pokémon The Movie 3 (2001) - Ash's Bulbasaur *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Ms. Violet *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) - Mokuba Kaiba 'OVA - Dubbing' *Gall Force: Earth Chapter (2003) - Sally *Gall Force: New Era (2004) - Additional Voices *Geobreeders (2000) - Eiko Rando *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2018) - Yuzuriha *Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (2001) - Koharu *Shamanic Princess (2000) - Tiara, Shadow 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Cynthia (ep11) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Kurumi Saiki, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Blackberry Winter (2012) - Narration *DC Super Hero Girls: Harley Quinn at Super Hero High (2018) - Narration *Flora & Ulysses: The Illuminated Adventures (2013) - Narration *Get In Trouble (2015) - Narration *Roller Girl (2019) - Narration *The Great Treehouse War (2017) - Brogan, Logan *The Tale of Tales (2016) - Narration *To Obama (2018) - Narration *West of Eden (2016) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Jelly 'TV Series' *Disjointed (2017-2018) - Plants, Sadie 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2018) - Additional Voices *1983 (2018) - Additional Voices *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Sara Millán *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices *Samantha! (2018) - Gretchen (ep4) Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Sonya 'Video Games' *Amaranthine Voyage: Legacy of the Guardians (2016) - Lyen Queen *Amaranthine Voyage: The Obsidian Book (2015) - Trailer *Amaranthine Voyage: The Orb of Purity (2015) - Watcher prisoner (Aviana) *Barbie: Dreamhouse Party (2013) - Summer Gordon *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Jess Stone, Additional Voices *Danse Macabre: Deadly Deception (2015) - Club hostess, Phone operator *Danse Macabre: Lethal Letters (2016) - Oksana Milanova *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Dead Island (2011) - Jin, Additional Voices *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Sisters of the Oracular Order *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Circe *Hidden Expedition: Fountain of Youth (2016) - Simone Bodin *Hidden Expedition: Smithsonian Castle (2015) - Sally Connors (1862), Sarah Jackson (2014) *Hidden Expedition: The Altar of Lies (2018) - Simone Bodin *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Activist *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Lost Kingdoms II (2003) - Additional Voices *Myths of the World: Behind the Veil (2017) - Forgotten 6, La Catrina 1 *Myths of the World: Black Rose (2014) - Maid, Pearl Foster *Myths of the World: Bound by the Stone (2016) - Lady of the Forest *Myths of the World: Island of Forgotten Evil (2016) - Bethany Carlisle *Myths of the World: Love Beyond (2018) - Evelyn *Myths of the World: The Black Sun (2017) - Ottilia Ummel *Phantasmat: Insidious Dreams (2017) - Linda Lewis *Phantasmat: Reign of Shadows (2016) - Valerie Grant *Phantasmat: The Dread of Oakville (2015) - Dr. Natasha, Josie Grimes *Phantasmat: The Endless Night (2015) - Aimee Blair, Nurse *Phantasmat: Town of Lost Hope (2016) - Pam *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Anna Kyoyama, Walküre *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Masaru Daimon *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Sonya *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Additional Voices *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Leah Claudius *God Eater 3 (2019) - Female Voice #16 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 3 *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Genis Sage *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Genis Sage *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Brigitte "Rosie" Stark, Rebecca Longhurst, Teresa Leach *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Tilda Gade *Valkyrie Profile (2000) - Llewelyn, Nanami, Shiho, Yumei *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - Mokuba Kaiba Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (141) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (86) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors